Presently the most accurate methods of measuring small volumes of gas is with the use of a small displacement type meter, typical of the ones used to measure gas consumed by domestic households. The typical gas meter for a household is not designed to physically withstand high pressure gas. Meters available in the marketplace which are designed to physically withstand high internal pressures are not capable of measuring extremely small amounts of gas (for example 0.2 cubic feet of gas per hour).